Clean Getaway
Dialoge (Vlad und drei weitere Männer sitzen an der Bar und amüsieren sich prächtig, der Barkeeper steht am Tresen. Vlad nimmt einen Schluck aus einer Flasche, dann betritt Niko die Bar) * Vlad Glebov: Ah, Bauer, da bist du ja, okay. * Niko Bellic: Vlad. * Vlad: Komm, lass uns spazierengehen, okay? * Niko: Okay. * Vlad: Gut, komm mit. * Mann (zu seinen Kollegen):' Ich mag Erdbeeren noch nicht mal! ''(die vier brechen in Gelächter aus. Niko und Vlad gehen. Draußen dann...) * '''Niko: Wohin gehen wir? * Vlad: Zu meinem Wagen. * Niko: Warum? * Vlad: Weil mir dein Cousin... (Vlad schubst beim Wort „Cousin“ einen entgegenkommenden Passanten kräftig weg) * Vlad: ...eine Menge Geld schuldet. Und bis er mich bezahlt, gehört dein neu angekommener Tölpelarsch mir. (er schubst erneut einen kommenden Passanten weg) * Passant: Entschuldigung! * Vlad: Was meinst du mit warum, verflucht? * Niko: Hey, du bist ein ziemlich relaxter Typ, huh, Vlad? * Vlad: Komm schon. (Vlad zu einer Passantin) Beweg dich, du alte Schachtel. (er schubst die Passantin weg) * Vlad: Komm schon, Bauer. * Niko: Was ist los mit dir? (Vlad hebt die Hand in Richtung eines kommenden Passanten, dieser weicht aus) * Niko: Willst du mich bespringen? * Vlad: Nein... Ich hatte eine lange Nacht. Ich war mit Mikhail zusammen. * Niko: Toll. * Vlad: Ja... wild. * Niko: Und, wer zum Teufel ist Mikhail? (Vlad geht durch zwei sich unterhaltende Männer durch und drückt sie dabei weg) * Vlad: Mikhail ist der Boss... Scheiße. Ich glaub, ich hab wieder Nasenbluten. Blutet meine Nase? * Niko: Nein. Noch nicht. * Vlad: Arschgesicht. Komm schon. (Niko will über die Straße gehen, sieht ein kommendes Taxi jedoch nicht, Vlad hält ihn zurück) * Vlad (zum Taxifahrer):' Warte! Hier geh ich.Die Taxi-Szene und der Satz „Hier geh ich“ sind eine Anspielung auf eine Szene im Film „Asphalt-Cowboy“. (zu Niko) Gehen wir. Verdammte Stadt will einen immer unterkriegen, was? ''(als die beiden um eine Ecke gehen, steht an einer Säule ein übel aussehender Mann, der leise nach Geld fragt) * '''Vlad: Besorg dir ’nen Job, du abgebrannter Crackhead. (der Mann fragt weiter, Vlad hebt das Bein, um ihn zu treten, der „Crackhead“ flieht) * Vlad: Mann, von wo kommen diese Leute? Als ob ich ihnen ihre Sucht finanzieren würde. Na, sag was... du bist so verdammt ruhig. Schwachkopf! Komm schon. (sie steigen in Vlads Wagen. Vlad zieht sich erst einmal eine Ladung Koks in die Nase) * Vlad: Willst du was? (Niko schüttelt mit dem Kopf) * Vlad: Gut. * Niko: Wir sind den ganzen Weg hierher gekommen, damit du dir Koks reinziehen kannst? * Vlad: Nein... hör zu... (er zieht die Nase hoch) * Vlad: ...aah, schon besser... schon besser. Mann, Mikhail kriegt den guten Stoff... ist allerdings ein bisschen Abführmittel untergemischt. Nicht so gut für den Magen. (er lacht) * Niko: Ist ja nett. * Vlad: Ja, hör zu, ahh... wo waren wir? * Niko: Weiß ich nicht. * Vlad: Ach ja... also, du musst nach Dukes und dort einen Wagen für mich holen. Einen silbernen Blista. Er steht bei den Sozialwohnungen in der Nähe der E.I.C.-U-Bahn-Station, okay? * Niko: Klar. Hast du die Schlüssel? * Vlad: Äh, nein, Bauer... (er klopft Niko an den Kopf) * Vlad: ...du musst den Wagen stehlen. Dieses Arschloch schuldet Mikhail Geld. Nimm stattdessen seinen Wagen, eh? * Niko: Fahren wir da hin? * Vlad: Was? * Niko: Werden wir dort hin fahren? * Vlad: Nein, du wirst den Zug nehmen, Kumpel. Meinst du, ich will mit ’nem Bauerntölpel in einem Auto sitzen? Also los, ich treff mich noch mit jemandem... (er öffnet die Beifahrer-Tür, wo Niko sitzt) * Vlad: ...ein wenig Party machen. * Niko: Okay. Fein. (er schließt die Tür) * Niko (für Vlad nicht hörbar):' Viel Spaß... Schwanzgesicht. ''(Vlad fährt weg. Später, bei Vlads Blista) * '''Niko: Gehört dieses Auto Vlad? * Jimmy: Nein, mir. Wer will das wissen? * Niko: Jetzt gehört es Vlad. Du solltest deine Schulden bezahlen. * Jimmy: Du bist der Lakai von dem fetten Russen? Versuch doch, es mir wegzunehmen. Ich schulde Vlad einen Dreck. Wie soll ich denn ohne Auto Geld verdienen? Vlad kann sich verpissen. (falls Niko den Besitzer erledigt, ohne den dabei stehenden Mann zu töten) * Mann: Das ist Jimmys Wagen. Du wirst Jimmy nicht sein Auto klauen, mein Sohn. Ein Arsch wie du zockt Jimmy nicht ab. Beweg deinen Arsch da raus. Ich sagte bereits, das ist Jimmys Wagen. Das ist Jimmys Sitz, Sklaventreiber. (Niko hat das Auto dem Besitzer – nach dessem Tod – entwendet) * Niko: Ich hab dein neues Auto, Vlad. Ist aber keine Schönheit. Echt dreckig. * Vlad (übers Handy):''' Dreckig? Ich kann kein dreckiges Auto verkaufen. Ich weiß, dein Cousin mag’s dreckig. Wahrscheinlich fährt deine ganze Bauernfamilie in dreckigen Kisten herum, aber hier läuft das nicht. Diese scheiß Bauern machen nichts richtig. * '''Niko: Hey, ich kann das Auto auch schlimmer zurichten. * Vlad: Entspann dich. Du solltest dein Temperament loswerden. In der Saratoga Avenue ist ’ne Waschanlage, bring es dort hin, und danach in mein Versteck bei Mohawk. Haben sie das Auto schnell hergegeben? * Niko: (falls der Besitzer am Leben gelassen wurde, ohne verletzt worden zu sein) War einfach. Ich musste dem Typen nicht mal wehtun. / (falls der Besitzer verletzt wurde) Er hat ein paar Kratzer, aber er hat es schnell genug hergegeben. / (falls der Besitzer getötet wurde) Er war unwillig, jetzt ist er tot. * Vlad: Dummer Bastard, wenigstens hab ich mein Geld. (falls Niko den Besitzer am Leben gelassen hat) * Vlad: Gut, Tote zahlen keine Zinsen. Du lernst. * Niko: Ich hab das Auto in dein Versteck gebracht. * Vlad: Gar nicht so dumm, wie du aussiehst, Bauer. Komm bald zurück in die Bar. (falls Niko das Auto geschrottet hat) * Niko: Hey, Vlad, das Auto, das du wolltest, ist... wie sagt man? Im Arsch. * Vlad: Ich zeig dir, was im Arsch ist, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, Bauer. Komm zu mir. Mission Nach der Zwischensequenz lauft hinauf zum Bahnsteig und steigt in den kommenden Zug ein. Am Ziel angekommen, geht die Treppe hinunter und lauft die kurze Strecke zum Zielort, verpasst dem gleich ehemaligen Besitzer des Blista Compact einen K.O. Schlag, und wenn ihr wollt verprügelt auch noch seinen Freund, er wird euch angreifen. Alternativ könnt ihr auch einfach einsteigen, da Niko die Zentralverriegelung benutzt und weder Besitzer noch sein Freund Niko aus dem Wagen zerren können. Wenn man sofort losfährt, hängen sich beide an die Türen vom Blista, verlieren aber nach kurzer Zeit den Halt. Fahrt dann los und achtet darauf so wenig wie möglich Schäden am Blista anzurichten, denn je weniger Schaden das Auto hat, desto mehr Geld bekommt man. Vlad wird euch anrufen und zur Autowaschanlage schicken, fahrt dorthin und danach zur Garage von Vlad. Auftrag erledigt. Wenn man den Wagen mit ziemlich großen Schäden in die Garage stellt, ruft Vlad Niko später an und beschwert sich über den Zustand des Wagens. Missionsende Die Mission ist verloren, wenn der Blista Compact zerstört wird. Trivia Video-Anleitung miniatur|center|400px Bilder 4534-gta-iv-clean-getaway.jpg 4535-gta-iv-clean-getaway.jpg 4536-gta-iv-clean-getaway.jpg 4692-gta-iv-clean-getaway.jpg 4693-gta-iv-clean-getaway.jpg 4694-gta-iv-clean-getaway.jpg Fortsetzung Datei:Icon-Vlad.png – Vlad Glebov → Ivan the not so Terrible [[100-Prozent-Checkliste (IV)|'Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Missions-Übersicht']] en:Clean Getaway es:Clean Getaway fi:Clean Getaway fr:Clean Getaway pl:Clean Getaway ru:Clean Getaway Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Missionen Kategorie:Vlad-Glebov-Missionen